mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renato Sobral vs. Mike Whitehead
The fight was the Affliction debut of both men. Mike Whitehead was riding a thirteen-fight win streak. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Sobral missed a front kick. They clinched and broke. Sobral missed another front kick, well an axe kick. Sobral landed a good leg kick. Sobral landed a really nice leg kick, right behind the knee. They clinched. Four minutes. Whitehead was working for a single-leg. Sobral stuffed it. Whitehead landed a pair of knees to the legs and ate a few short ones to the belly. Three twenty-five. Whitehead kneed the leg. They broke. Three minutes with Sobral missing a high kick. They clinched, Whitehead stuffing a single himself. Whitehead landed a nice knee to the body and they broke. Sobral landed a good jab. Another jab. Two thirty-five. Sobral landed a good left hook. Two fifteen with Sobral landing a leg kick. Whitehead stuffed another single to the clinch and put Sobral against the ropes. Two minutes. Whitehead kneed the body. Whitehead kneed the body. One thirty-five. The crowd was booing a bit. They broke. One fifteen. Whitehead landed a nice uppercut. One minute. Sobral missed a right hook. Sobral landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. The crowd chanted 'Babalu'. Thirty-five with them breaking. Sobral dodged a big right hook and got a single but Whitehead stood quickly and stood up. Fifteen. Sobral fighting off his back foot. The first round came to an end. The second round began and they touched gloves. Sobral pumped the jab. Sobral landed three of them in a row. Whitehead worked for a double, Sobral stuffed it to the clinch. Four twenty-five. Whitehead put him in the corner. Sobral kneed the body and again. Sobral kneed the inner thigh. Four minutes. Whitehead had double underhooks. They broke. Sobral missed a body kick and landed a blocked high kick. Three thirty-five. Sobral had some swelling under his left eye. Sobral landed a counter right hand. Whitehead worked for a double, Sobral defended nicely and stuffed it. Nope Whitehead got another to the guard with three minutes. Sobral was looking to work rubber guard but he wasn't flexible enough apparently. Two thirty-five. The referee turned them away from the ropes. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Sobral has been looking for an omoplata since two fifteen. Whitehead avoided back to full guard. Sobral tried for another omoplata, Whitehead avoided back to guard and said 'You can't kick towards my head' and smiled. Sobral replied 'Sorry dude'. One thirty. The referee stood them up. They clinched. Sobral landed five vicious knees to the body. One minute. Whitehead broke with a nice elbow and Sobral missed a spinning back fist. They clinched. Sobral landed a good knee. Thirty-five. Sobral kneed the body again. Sobral kneed again. Twenty. Sobral had double underhooks. Sobral kneed and again. The second round ended. 'Stop playing with this guy, this guy is dead tired,' Sobral's corner told him. 'Stop fucking around with this guy. You're way better than this prick. Take his ass down. You're faster, you're stronger, he's tired. He's leaning on you because he's got nothing to do.' The third round began. They touched gloves with both hands. Whitehead landed a jab. Sobral landed a nice leg kick and missed another axe kick. They clinched. Whitehead broke. He didn't look tired. They broke again. Sobral missed an axe kick, Whitehead worked for a single but they went through the ropes, Sobral had a deep guillotine but they had to pull to the center. The crowd booed. Sobral said 'let's start from the same position'. They continued standing. They circled exchanging. Four minutes remaining. Sobral landed a trio of jabs and they clinched. They broke. Sobral worked for a double, Whitehead stuffed it and they broke. Three thirty-five. Whitehead was exhausted. Sobral landed a body kick. Whitehead worked for a double. They were through the ropes again with Whitehead in a deep guillotine. They were stood up again. Wow. They continued facing each other. Sobral smiled. They touched gloves. Sobral landed a short Superman punch and another one. Whitehead landed an uppercut and ate a right hand. Three minutes. Sobral stuffed a double. Whitehead switched to a single but Sobral pulled guard with a tight guillotine. Whitehead was fighting it. He popped out. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Sobral went for another omoplata and waved at the crowd, it was deep. Two minutes. Whitehead popped out back to guard and avoided a triangle before it began. One thirty-five remaining. The referee stood them up with one twenty. Sobral landed a body kick and another and they clinched. Sobral landed a clinch. One minute. Sobral broke with a short right hook. The crowd chanted 'Babalu'. Sobral landed a front kick to the face and scraped his feet on the mat like a bull. Thirty-five remaining. Sobral missed a spinning high kick. Sobral worked for a double. Whitehead was holding the ropes. Sobral kept looking for it. He kneed the inner thigh five times. The third round ended. Sobral had the unanimous decision as they hugged. Undertaker applauded in the crowd.